You Don't Wanna' Know
by SuiJin
Summary: Raven is happy with Speedy. But when a certain teen titan knows that Speedy had been cheating on her with Star...R&R...RavXSpeedy and RavX? You find out,K(4th chappie up...im i gonna let the titans kill speedy?grins evilly)
1. Without Me in the Picture

Disclaimer: Uhh….I don't own Teen Titans…but I wish I did….

A/N: Hi, my first teen titan fic…review please, flames are accepted here!! besides I need to know how am I doing so far... So hope you like it!!!

Chapter One: Without Me in the Picture….

"I can't believe were going to the park" Raven said bitterly as she got in the T-car with her I-don't-really-wanna-so-go-don't-force-me tone. "Don't worry Raven, It'll be fun" Robin replied. "Joy…" she said, sarcastically.

"Friend Raven, do not be such a killer of the joy" Star said to her as she sat next to her.

Raven scoffed _killer of the joy, ha!_, "Actually, I think I do…"

"Ignore her…sooner or later she will be eating her words" Cyborg said, smiling slyly to Star.

"What you planning Cyborg?" Raven sneered at Cyborg.

"Dude!! Will you drive already?!?! I'm starving and you'd better have some tofu in that basket!!" Beast Boy said, getting impatient.

"I love picnics" Star exclaimed as she hopped out of the car.

"Let's go find a spot near the lake..." Robin suggested.

"Great idea, dog" Cyborg agreed.

"Can we eat now?? Can we eat now??" Beast boy said, repeatedly.

They followed Star which was now practically hopping to the lake leaving Raven alone by the T- car.

Raven groaned…this was definitely not her day… why can't they just eat lunch at the tower and leave her alone.

"Hey…" she heard a familiar voice behind her, this voice…her inside practically jumped, exactly the person she wanted to be with…

"Speedy…" she murmured as she turned around and smiled at him, as both of them hugged.

Cyborg, Beast boy and Robin was eating their lunch while Starfire curiously dipped her head in the lake to "get a better view" of the fishes.

"Looks, like Raven's having fun…" Cyborg commented as he spotted Raven with Speedy approaching them, he gestured towards Raven and Speedy with his head, Robin and Beast boy looked at them. Robin's insides squirmed, "Lucky Bastard.." he uttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Beast boy had heard him. Robin hated the fact Speedy had got to Raven first, just coincidentally after he broke up with Star. Both of them were very competitive, when it comes to video games, their gadgets and moves...But Speedy had someone that Robin knew that he couldn't have the guts to have and that was…….Raven.

"Dude? What did you just say???" Beast boy asked "I need some more mustard!!" Robin quickly said, pointing to his hotdog bun heating up with embarrassment. Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other uneasily. "Okay, Rob but you don't have to too hot about it" Cyborg said, handing him the mustard. "Thanks"

Robin watched Raven and Speedy cuddle each other by the lake, he felt really pissed just by watching them, "How did Speedy know we were in the park??" Robin asked Cyborg. "Well, I called him, I couldn't stand Raven be so…so left alone…so I invited Speedy. He's usually the one who makes Raven so happy" Cyborg explained. "Just look at her, Rob, I've hadn't seen her so happy ever since they met…you know" Robin knew that Cyborg is like really Raven's big brother and he's really concerned about her. But every time, he saw Raven with another guy, he felt so angry and the same time so full of regret. Raven was always special to him, she was his best friend, she knew about his past and his secrets and she was the one who understood him. Robin felt really happy when they got closer as friends but when Speedy came into the picture, he felt so held back with being close to Raven, and she was too preoccupied with Speedy.

"Robin, let us borrow a boat and watch the swimming worms!!" Starfire said to him, grabbing his wrist, dragging to the boat rental shack. Robin mouthed at Beast Boy, help me. "Can I come??" Beast boy begged. "Sure, the more of it the better" Starfire turned to Cyborg. "Do you want to come too, Friend Cyborg??"

"Forget Cyborg, that tin man could sink the boat" Beast boy jeered. "Yeah, I could, I'll just take a nap" Cyborg said and laced his hands on his head, leaned on a tree.

"Look at that." Speedy gestured his head on a Raven (the bird) sitting by the tree, Cyborg had been lying beneath on. "You know, Ravens are supposed to be bad omens of death" he said to her, tucking her violet hair under her ear. She smirked at him. "It depends…" "On what??" he asked. "how you look at them, maybe you think they're bad omens because you're so superstitious, well, you see a raven and I see a raven, we're not dead are we??"

"No…" he said, sheepishly. "Roy, you wouldn't be able to answer that if you're dying" she said, in her monotone voice. Speedy stared into her amethyst eyes, no girl, could be ever more beautiful, he held her chin up with his hand and kissed her softly, passionately. When they finally broke off from their kiss which seem that lasted forever, Raven smiled at him.

"Nothing beats a first kiss…" he said to her. She chuckled, he gently caressed her cheek with his fingers, "I love making you smile" he said to her as he kissed her again.

"Huh??? Wha—" Cyborg muttered as the quickly woke up from his sleep. "Man, how long was I sleeping??" he asked Raven and Speedy.

"Like about an hour…I guess?" Speedy answered. "It's 4pm…Raven say goodbye to your man coz' we're about to go" Cyborg said. Raven looked at Speedy,she didn't want to go, "Big Brother calls" Speedy smiled, "It's not like we aren't going to see each other again", he kissed her one more time, "See You"

Robin and Star were soaked and so was Beast Boy. They looked like they had a worst time. They climbed out of the lake, shivering madly.

"What happened to you guys?" Raven asked.

"oh, we were unintentionally swimming, A frog jumped on our boat,Star freaked out and she blasted holes on the boat, practically sinking us"Beast Boy said, staring bitterly at Star.

Raven approached Star, "Is Friend Beast Boy mad at me???" Star asked her miserably. "No, Star, he just needs to cool off…"

After comforting Star, Raven headed to the roof to meditate. "I thought you were going to be here" Raven found Robin sitting on her usual spot. "What're you doing here?" she asked. He shrugged, "I came here to enjoy the view."

She smiled, "Do we all? I love this place…" she sat down next to him.

"So peaceful…" Both of them said. Both of them smiled awkwardly at each other, "So, how is your afternoon with Star? You should tell me all about it; we haven't talked in a while since you know…" Raven started to blush, "Speedy"

"Yeah…I guess" Robin agreed, with his fake smile. _Come on, Robin, talk about something…_ "I guess, my afternoon with Star was fine…But I've had my eyes on another girl for awhile…" He said to her, Raven didn't really know that Robin was referring to her was really HER. She smiled slyly, "Riiiight…But I still think you and Star would go well together…Why did you guys break up??"

"I think the two of us needed some time to think...besides Star was a little withdrawn from me a few months"Robin shrugged as he stared to the dramatic sunset view

"Tell me when you two get back together, it's like you and her were destined for each other"

"You know it's funny, it feels like we're not" Robin replied. Robin stared at Raven, she stopped talking and had begun meditating. He leaned, his arms supporting his weight and stared at Raven, she looks so beautiful, her black leotard was tight around her, showing her voluptuous curves, she smelled like a bouquet full of jasmines and lavender and how the wind blew her hair...Oh God, Rae, I don't know why I'm falling for you, because I really can't help it and I'm trying to stop it...Your're so happy with Speedy and your my best friend and I can't the fact is that I'm beginning to want you more and more for myself everyday... and the more I know that it's impossible to have her the more I crave for her to wrap her arms around me, making me feel that I am the one who she could trust and could find solace in. I care for her, I don't want her to be upset even when it hurts deep down...


	2. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…But soon, you'll seeimitating the Chuckles the Silly Piggy laugh from Dave the Barbarian

A/N: thanks for the reviews, to those who are curious why I made it Raven and Speedy, well, actually I wanted the guy to be like a good competition for Robin in getting Raven…Hope you like...review!!

Chapter 2: Misunderstood

Robin usually wakes up before the other titans, to be the first to watch the T.V., he scarcely gets to watch the news or the sports channel especially when Cyborg and Beast Boy plays video games during the day. Like Raven, he also wanted some alone time.

When Robin entered the living room, Cyborg and Beast Boy beat him to have the chance to have the whole living room for himself, but Cyborg and Beast Boy wasn't playing video games…they were cooking…

"Hi, Rob!!" Cyborg greeted him, wearing an apron so was Beast Boy.

"Want some bacon tofu??" Beast Boy asked presenting him a plate of white strips.

"uh…no thanks, Beast Boy" Robin smiled, nervously. Beast Boy's morning smile turned upside down.

"Why can't you guys give tofu a chance??? They're good, I'm not kidding" Beast Boy complained.

"Maybe another time, BB" Cyborg said, making food Robin would preferably eat.

"Will you call Star and Raven…No, scratch that, just Star; Raven'll get her own breakfast"

"Sure, Cy" Robin said, heading back to the dimly lit hallway.

"Star, time for breakfast" Robin called out to her door, knocking at the same time

There was no answer. "Star?" Robin kept knocking, fed up he opened her door. There were clothes scattered carelessly on the floor. Slowly, he crept to her bed, expecting that she was sleeping in. But then, he heard shower in her bathroom and Star humming one of her Tamaranian folk songs. If Star was in there, Robin eyed the door to her bathroom, who was on her bed, Robin eyed the stranger lying on the bed, he drew closer seeing who it was. It was a guy, with fiery red hair and his torso was covered with Star's blanket to his ankles exposing his chest, from the looks of it he was naked. _God, Star…This is….S-S-Speedy….. Star slept with Speedy???_ Robin thought with the surprise at the same time anger, _But Speedy's with Raven…He wouldn't dare to cheat on her…would he?_ He stared coldly at Speedy, sleeping like he had no regret or guilt in him.

Robin sulked back to the living room, and slouched down the couch.

"Did you call, Star??" Cyborg said as he started setting the table.

"Um… She wasn't answering, so I decided not to bother her" Robin lied, erasing his shocked expression on his face.

Speedy woke up and found himself on Star's bed, and Star was standing wearing her purple bathrobe on the end of it, full of tears. "You must leave right away" she said to him gravely not looking at him as tears trickled down her skin.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Why? WHY?" she spat, "I cannot believe myself from doing this, I cannot believe I turned away from my friend…by—by doing what we should not have done last night" Speedy just froze there, sitting on her bed. He was so stupid, he was so much in a hurry to get close to Star, and he didn't know or even think about another girl who had fallen in love with him.

"Oh my gosh, Raven…"

"Yes, it is Raven, I can't believe I gave in to you." She said to him, her fists tightening. "I am sorry, Friend Speedy, I do no love you…We have made a mistake" even though she said it, she didn't mean it one bit. But she would not bare herself taking away her best friend, Raven's happiness. She had loved Speedy; she used Robin to make him jealous, dragging him around with her so that Speedy would notice her not Raven. Speedy stood up to the bed, Star's blanket wrapped around his waist. He approached Star, who with fear and of sadness backed away from him. Speedy grabbed her wrist and spun her close to him. He cupped her face and made her look into his eyes.

"I…Love…You, Starfire" he said softly to her, pressing her body into his.

"No, you do not…you cannot love two persons at the same time" she told him.

Speedy looked into her green emerald eyes.

"Who says I have to love two persons" he said with a glint on his eye.

"No…NO!!" Starfire jerked her hand the minute from his clutches she knew what he was talking about and backed away from him. "You cannot hurt, Raven!! Please, I do no want her to be sad. Please do not tell her about you and me and last night!!"

"So we won't tell her…" Speedy said calmly. "I love you Star, and I know you feel the same way… and I neither can't break it off with Raven because the other Titans wouldn't like me for it and I don't want that to happen, they will have me to stay away from the tower, I'm doing this, this Raven thing to get close to you, Star" Speedy confessed to her.

"You will have to get out from the Tower before Raven finds out you were here wearing that" she said, eying her blanket wrapped round on his waist. "You must get out, get changed and I will have to think about what you said" she said firmly.

"'Morning Rae" Beast Boy smiled at her. "Want to try my tofu and eggs?"

Robin flushed with guilt as he heard Beast Boy greet Raven. _God, How can I even look at her…Rae just wanted to be happy…oh…I can't imagine what she'll do if she finds out…._ "Hey, Raven" I greeted her casually. "Oh, Hello Robin" she said, as she plopped herself down the couch and began reading a Stephen King novel. Starfire entered the room, with her usual perky self. "Good Morning, Everyone". Robin has felt a flush of guilt again as he changed the channel. "How can I feel any worse?"

Later that afternoon….

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin were off at the mall playing at the arcade. While Raven decided to meditate in the living room, since the hot weather made her stay out of the roof.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…Azarath…Met—"

"Friend Raven" Starfire greeted her, happily.

"Star…How nice of you to disrupt" she said, sarcastically.

"I did not mean to disturb you, but I have come to you for one of our heart to hearts which do not include taking our hearts out ---"

"Okay, Star…You can tell me…"

"Well there is this guy…he loves me so much and I feel the same way too" she confessed, pointing out to Speedy while Raven thought she was pointing out to Robin.

"I understand, Star" she smiled at her; Star's situation reminded her of Speedy.

"Well, we have a problem…um…with being with together because there might be some obstacles that might hurt us" Star paused. "or destroy our relationships with our friends"

"Star, You know I'll always support you" she said. Star grinned obviously thinking that Raven was allowing her to be with Speedy...

"Really???" Star exclaimed, and started to hug her.

"Okay—Okay!! Enough showing affection…moving on…" Raven spat, irritably at her as Star begun squeezing her so hard.

End of the Chapter

A/N: What do you think? Is it too much?? Too out of it??? Let me know, Okay!


	3. Doubts and Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…always and never will be….. So don't push it…..

A/N: Thanks for the reviews….the bad and the good. Well, I thought I would write this now, coz' this week will be such a drag…exams, projects, etc....I found time to change the third chapter to a better one....so hope you like it...

Chapter 3: Doubts and Suspicions

"Have you thought about it???" Starfire jumped as the familiar voice irk up as she entered her room. Speedy was there sitting on her bed.

"Are you here to see me?" she asked him.

"I guess" Speedy shrugged, "I still have to hang out with Rae first…you know and we could do something afterwards" walking towards Star.

"You know, I do not like you playing a game of doubles." She commented.

"But…It does have merit" Speedy smirked at her, with a glint of his eye. He cupped her face. "So…have you taught about it?"

She jerked away, "Yes, I have…" she looked at him uneasily, turning pink.

Speedy looked anxious…"Well??"

Starfire closed her eyes and thought about what Raven had said…she would always be there to support her. She hesitated…

"I think it is okay for us to have a silent relationship…" She told him. Speedy smiled, "How about Raven? We must tell her somehow…she might suspect"

"That was my point awhile ago…" she said to him, she wanted Speedy so much, and nobody can't him away from her . Raven stole Robin from her, Star could see that by the way Robin looks at her but she wondered if it was the right thing to do. She suddenly forgot about it when Speedy cupped her face once more, she stared dreamily at his dark brown mesmerizing eyes…she would forget about anything else and lured her to a passionate kiss. _Raven has been always loved by my other team mates especially Robin. I want to also feel that love…_ Speedy broke off and left Star completely speechless, "I think of something…somehow" Speedy uttered.

Raven was now in her room, spending time with her vanity mirror. A visit to her mind would keep her boredom…but then when she was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she snapped,

"It's me…Speedy" a voice said, through the other side of her door. She opened the door and flung her arms around his neck. "I've missed you" Speedy whispered to her ear. "Really?" she said. Speedy kissed her on her cheek, "Really"

Then when Speedy hugged her again, the flashes his memories and emotions flowed into her head. Making her feel the same feeling as she had experience before. She felt like falling in to an abyss. What does these images from Speedy and Star mean? She jerked away from him and look at him with uncertainty. _Would they be.....doing something behind my back???_

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy entered the living room, it was so deserted.

"Star??? Raven??? We're home" Beast Boy called, his voice echoed throughout their extremely large common room. "Well, talk about being unwanted…none of them even bother to welcome us home…" he said.

"Chill, BB, It's not like we just come home safely from a fight with Slade" Cyborg said, Robin, never saying a word, headed to the hallway.

"What's eating him??" BB asked Cy as he watching Robin sulkily walked off. BB and Cyborg exchanged worried glances.

"I guess he needs some time alone" Cyborg said.

"I agree, dude, He was like a total drag in the arcade"

The first hall had no doors and was dimly, leading to two fork hallways, the right side, the direction to Cyborg, Star and his room and the other side was Raven and BB's. When he was about to turn right, he spotted…._the jerk_…Speedy knocking at Raven's door….calling out her name. "Who is it?" Robin heard Raven said, grumpily on the other side. "It's me…Speedy" Speedy replied. It was so…frustrating to see that Raven easily succumbed to his stupid act and flung her arms around him. He had seen enough, he stormed into Star's room the same time when Raven had invited Speedy in.

_He doesn't deserve her, the bastard…Why could he do this to her…Raven deserves more than this…I bet he's just doing this to keep close to Star. _

_Star….and why didn't she do anything to stop him…Is Speedy more important to her than Raven…Raven was her best friend…_

Robin entered Star's room, with extreme rage.

"Rob—"

Robin pushed her against the wall, "How could you do this??"

"How could I do what, friend Robin, do you mean why I stopped making my home made puddings…I did not know you like them." Star replied,_ Star is so naïve…how…how can I hurt her…_

"Star…Stop it…Stop playing with me" Robin said, letting her go.

"Oh, we were playing?" Star asked, confused.

"I know…I know what you did last night" Robin replied, quietly.

Star's green emerald eyes widened, "You know about Speedy and me, and the thing last night??" she answered weakly.

"How could you do this to Raven, Star?" Robin asked.

"I was not thinking, last night…." Star said quietly.

"You should be…what do you think will happen if Raven knew…If Speedy will break up with her because the two of you…were…" Robin knew it was even disgusting to even say it.

"I am sorry, I love Speedy….so much" she retorted, her eyes getting red.

"I know you do, but it's not easy for Raven to let him go, you're smart enough to know that, Star." Robin replied, placing his hand on Star's shoulder.

"Raven…Raven…Raven!!! How about me, Robin??? Do you care what I feel? No!!" she spat at him angrily.

"Do you think that it would be easy for me to let Speedy go, no…no it's not!!?"

"Star, I—"Robin tried to interject, not meaning what he said awhile ago.

"I love Speedy as much as Raven does!!!" She cried, she tightened her fists, almost releasing her green aura

Star just cried on his chest, full of confusion, pain and regret.

"I'm sorry too, Star" Robin said to her, he couldn't barely resist her being so devastated, she was like a little sister to him.

"I guess, It depends on Speedy to decide…who to choose" Robin said.

Star sniffed, "I understand, Robin, of course, you can think of Raven's happiness a lot because you really show you care for her…in a special way."

Robin's eyes widened and the pace of his heart quickened. "I don't" He said, uneasily.

It had been past twelve, Star was lying on her bed twirling her hair on her finger...rethinking her decision between her and Speedy at the same time waiting for him to come to herroom. Obviously, he was with Raven right now. She often wonderedit had beenmonth or twoever since Speedyhad stayed here in the Titan Tower, and every other night after Raven hadalready slept, he would sneak off to herroom and hang with her, she wasn't regretting it at all. Being with him was fun...and Raven didn't even suspect a thing.Butwhy was it like this, she wasso tired of theprocess, spending time with Ravenin the day and Star during the night.If Speedy had liked her more than Raven, why didn't just Speedy spend time with her in the first place to avoid any problems....why?? He was just making things more complicated didn't he??

Speedy ran through his hair as he leaned on the bed, with Raven sleeping on his lap. Spending time with Raven was boring, though she was too dark for him, she had experienced things that Speedy couldn't relate to himself that made him difficult to love her. She was so open to him, she told him about her parents and what was being like to be raised in Azarath but when he tried to relate Raven just paused and sighed, wishing she had a life like his....it was so depressing.

But when Speedy was with Star, oh, how could he explain it, no words can even describe when being with Star. She was so care-free,understanding and so happy-go-lucky. He couldn't bare the time when Robin and Star had been dating...he was so pissed by them, especially by Robin. He was about to ask Star...but Robin was first, he was always first...but when Speedy noticed Raven and Robin got closer and closer, he could even noticed the way Robin would look at her. He wanted revenge or something...he would want to see Robin loose what he want....and get what was his.....now.

Speedy gently placed Raven's head on her pillow and crept out of her room. Unaware, that his so-called girlfriend had been half-sleeping all this time. Raven had have enough, where does he go all the time???It was driving her crazy!!! Every night,she ignored this behavior of his but this was getting far off, she was getting suspicous alright, how he barely sleeps in his room and wakes up late in the morning, Raven even concluded that he was off partying with Beast Boy and Cy at nights but it wasn't really everynight. Raven even had this idea that he would go back to his old apartment but his motorcycle was just in the garage, unused. Raven tried to read his mind, but she jsut couldn't pry in to his thoughts just like that, she trusted him and what if he knew she was trying to spy on him, it would like tear him apart because it was like she didn't trust him. But Raven couldn't take it anymore, she remembered what Robin had said to her, the last few weeks ago.....

_flashback......_

It was like any other day, Robin and Raven had shared the hobby on meditating on the roof. Raven knew Robin's was so uneasy and couldn't concentrate...Then Robin finally asked her,the question....the question that had been haunting her these past few weeks, the question that mae her doubt Speedy.

"Raven, did you feel like you have made the right choice??" He asked her. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"On what"

"Being together with Speedy" he answered.

"What are you talking about, Speedy and I are happy...there isn't anything with being with each other that made us unhappy...so how could ask that????" She replied in aghast, knowing as Robin as her best friend would understand her happiness.

"But do you trust him??"Robin asked her, with a worried look on his face.

"Of course, I do" Raven said truthfully as she saw Robin look away from her.

"But I don't" he replied, with an angry tone in his voice.

"Geez, Robin, I thought youshould be happy that I'm happy right now, there's no need for you to doubt ' I happy with him!!" Raven said firmly."I can't believe you" Than she just walked away....avoiding Robin ever since.

_end of flashback_

Raven got up her bed, breathed really deep as if she was to plunge in the ocean, hoping that it was alla misunderstanding. She opened her door, floated throught the hallway looking for Speedy. She listened intently on his footsteps, followed it and it led her to.....Starfire's room....

A/N: the next chapter probably involves with an extremely angry Raven....sorry that I changed it....but your reviews really helped ,thank you!!!


	4. IronicIsn't It?

Disclaimer: I get to do this every chapter, you know what I don't own…..

A/N: Um….Before you read this chapter, please reread the last few paragraphs of the third, zaknafien J. Sideous your reviews helped…thanks. Reminder…if you wanna flame…don't flame 'bout the pairing…

Chapter Four: Ironic…isn't it?

Raven just stared there in front of Star's room and just froze there keeping her distance ,she wanted to know the truth but she didn't think she had the guts to look inside there, she was happy with Speedy, and she didn't want that to end. Flashes of memories, of Speedy and her spending time together was like a slideshow of all her happy memories and it turned out to be a lie…a rotten lie…a scam to get Starfire to fall for him. But still, what did it matter, now knowing that Speedy didn't really love her back really pierced her. _What am I thinking?? I don't really know what they were doing???_ She thought but it was worth a try, she took a deep breath and stepped in front of the door and saw the last thing she didn't want to think to see. Speedy and Star kissing, Speedy was pushing her against the wall as they kissed passionately and they didn't even bother to notice her floating a few inches from the carpeted floor staring at them in revulsion, looking at her two friends she trusted the most cheat on her.

"So…." A dark angry voice made them jump, Star gasped in fear, seeing her best friend so angry.

"Had fun?" she snarled at Speedy.

"Raven, I can explain—"

"You don't need to" Raven said, with a pang of pain in her voice.

Raven's anger had caught up with her sympathy to even care about Speedy. She sent out a wave of black energy towards them, knocking the both of out. She looked at their unconscious bodies, lying there on Star's carpeted floor.

Raven quietly floated in her room, with no further regret on what she had done to them.Shelves filled with old books, four-eyed tragedy and comedy masks on a pedestal, oddly shaped mirror on the wall, chalices and braziers, ancient chests and lamps, a bed partly recessed into the far wall, a large globe in the near corner. The only place that made sense in the world was her room.. The entire place is done in shades of gray and black "They asked for it" Raven muttered angrily to herself. Hot streaks of tears fell from her amethyst eyes; she was such moron, got caught up with love and found out that it so was way too much to be true…way too much. She was angry with herself; _two months Raven!!…You just let them slip by you like it was nothing!!!_

"Arggh!!" Raven groaned her mirror that hanged on her wall cracked.

Ironically, she knew about their lies, their cheats, she already knew that they were cheating because every minute Starfire enters the room, Speedy gets a little tense and every time he touches her, everything that happened to Star and him last night seems like a playback video in her head. The irony even gets worse that Speedy hadn't even done it with her, and yet she ignored everything.

"I'm such a moron…" Raven said, miserably burying her face on her pillow…

"Rob…you gotta see this…" Cyborg shook Robin from his slumber. Robin turned to him, his hair which was usually smoothed out with gel, incredibly messy; his eyes squinted as he rubbed them.

"Cy? C'mon…It's like 5am gimme a break!!" Robin groaned as he burying his head on his red pillow getting ready to go back to sleep.

"Robin! It's Star and Speedy…they don't look…too well" Cyborg said to him shaking him again. "And I think Raven's got to do with this"

Hearing Raven's voice, Robin immediately stood up and changed to his uniform.

"God, That bastard…" Cyborg said as he looked down at Speedy's cold unconscious body. "He cheated on Rae...I'm gonna kill him"

"I think Raven already did that…" Robin replied, touching Starfire's wrist, feeling for an existing pulse.

"Well, I don't blame her…" Cyborg said, actually happy that Raven knocked the both of them out.

"Whoa…This is some scandal" Beast Boy said in amusement.

"Guys…Star's our friend too, you know" Robin said to them, defending his former girlfriend.

"Yeah, and she should know better not to mess with other people's Raven" Cyborg reasoned out.

"Dude…I just glad that I wasn't involved in this" Beast Boy agreed with Cyborg.

"You and me both, brother" Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Look, let's just take them to the Med Lab for some treatment" Robin snapped, cutting their conversation getting irritated in hearing this picking up Star.

"Which of you two is gonna bring Speedy?" Robin asked, raisinghis eyebrow.

"I ain't touching him…uh uh" Cyborg said, waving his hand.

Robin gave him a stern look; Cyborg sighed heavily and picked up Speedy.

"Okay, It seems like Raven can only cure them" Cyborg told Robin and Beast Boy, finishing scanning their condition in their monitor.

The three of them exchanged uneasy glances; they would have to talk to Raven who is obviously in a terrible mood right now

"Dude!! Duh!! She did this to them what makes you think she'll change them back" Beast Boy cried. Cyborg shrugged,

"Maybe one of us could go talk to her??" he suggested.

"We could wind up dead, if we bug her" Beast Boy shuddered in fear.

"Raven? Are you there?" Robin called out to her from outside her room, knocking impatiently on her door.

"Go Away. Need to be alone." Robin heard her say from the other side, in her usual empty voice.

"I want you to see something at the med lab" he explained to her, Robin waited for an answer. For a few seconds, to Robin's relief, Raven opening a small amount of her door and peering out.

"I don't want to help them" She replied sternly,

"How'd you—Hang on…You…Did…That to them?" Robin asked her, holding the side of her door with his hands as she tried to close them back.

"What if I did?" She replied coldly.

"Raven, you've got heal them back!!" Robin demanded.

"Maybe later…when I feel like it" she retorted, Robin got tired of her being so stubborn, so cold, so withdrawn from him, he slid back her door open with all his might, dragged her out of her room, gripping her wrist and pinned her on the wall hard opposite from her door. Raven winced in pain.

"Let me…Go!!"

"Heal them…" Robin growled.

"No."

"Why do you have to be so…so…impossible!?!" Robin said to her, releasing her from his grip, there was no way to convince her, nobody could.

Raven stared at him coldly; she brushed off her cloak.

"Why can't you leave me alone…for once" she said to him, closing the door behind her.

"Because…I'm crazy about you" Robin replied to her under his breath, he sighed heavily and bitterly walked away.

A/N: That's all for now…sorry for taking so long…had a busy week, we had semestral exams…I've got a lot on my mind back then that I only had a chance to revise and edit…I hope this isn't bad…bye…do you really want me to make Speedy that miserable?? Suggestions are welcome…


End file.
